The Demigod Ball
by Mwagner11
Summary: Zeus has announced that a ball be held; the Demigod Ball to be exact. Percy's confused. Why would Zeus ever do that? He isn't one to celebrate. Somthing's going on and he doesn't like it. Little does he know that a threat lingers over, getting closer and closer. Percabeth, Jiper, and Frazel. Enjoy!
1. Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Master, how shall we perform this difficult task? The Gods believe that we have been delinquished."

"It is simple is it not? Jackson and his girlfriend will not be on their guard. Insomuch we should cause some sort of party to be held and invite all of the demigods to it."

"Yes but-"

"We'll influence the Gods to do it and on the night of the ball, sweep the two demigods away while they're alone. It shouldn't be too hard to capture the lovebirds after all."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Use our most powerful Whisperer and Convincer on have much work to do."

Percy's POV

I stroll hand in hand with Annabeth as we take a walk through Camp Half Blood. Young demigods are training hard all around us and the sounds of yelling and metal clashing echo around us.

Suddenly we hear the dinner horn. "Race you, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yells and takes off. I groan and sprint after her.

Annabeth's POV

Ha! It's my thirtieth time beating Kelp Head in a race.

I feel victorious.

We sit down, Percy panting and shooting me an evil eye. I take up my dinner and scrape some of my mashed potatoes into the fire. "For Athena," I whisper. I scrape another portion in then whisper "For Hestia." I hesitate, hoping my mother won't blast me then put in a small portion of chicken. "For Posideon."

I sit back down and eat slowly, savoring my food. Another horn blows. Campfire time.

I sit in the amphitheater, Percy and I holding hands and start singing a campfire song with the rest of the demigods. The flames are bright orange.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and I gape.

The fire is out and standing in it's place is a man wearing winged sandals and bearing a cacedues. **(Sorry if I spelled it wrong) **Hermes.


	2. A Demigod Whatty Whatty?

Percy's POV

This certainly has been a strange evening. First, I give an offering to Athena. I half expected Posideon to appear out of nowhere and start telling me off. Wow. Embarassing. Luckily, that hadn't happened. Then Hermes appears during campfire. When did that last happen? Like, never.

"I have an announcement to make," he says loudly and holds up a sack. "Lord Zeus has invited you all to The Demigod Ball."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Zeus _invited_ us to a _ball_? Yep, this is a strange evening.

"You all have personal invitations."

Mine's probably going to say "Since I hate you so much, everyone else but you is invited to the ball." Not that I'd care if it did.

"These will be in your cabins when you return to them. Continue with your festivities!"

He disappeared in a flash and of course we did exactly the opposite of what he had said. Panicked.

The Aphrodite kids started screaming and sobbing over what they would wear; well all except Piper. She just looked around like they were all maniacs.

The Ares, Hespheateus, and Athena cabins looked nervous and I knew that Clarisse would rather die than wear a dress. Annabeth glanced at me and her look was clear. "You'd better ask me or I'll punch you in the face, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes like "Who else would I ask?" She looked relieved.

Then Chiron shouted "ENOUGH!"

We all turned to look at him.

"I know this is all a shock to you; even I must admit it is rather strange. But that doesn't mean we need to hyperventilate. Attendance to this ball is mandantory. We'll continue with the rest of tonight's activities then retire to bed. Understood?"

We all nod. End of discussion.

Annabeth's POV

The Athena cabin letters are all on a worktable and I quickly find mine and snatch it up, tearing it open.

_Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,_

_You are formally invited to The Demigod Ball. Please wear your best dress. _

_The Lady of the Doves is to come to your camp and you will plan your outfit together. This is no special treatment as all of the campers will have this privelege. She will come in one week's time._

_The date of the ball is the Summer Solstice which is two weeks away. It is from 5:00 to midnight. It will take place at Olympus. _

_You are required to have a date as you are above the age of sixteen._

_We look forward to seeing you there._

_Signed,_

_Lord Zeus_

Percy's POV

I walk into my cabin. My letter's on my bed and I sigh picking it up. It reads

_Percy Jackson, son of Posideon,_

_You are formally invited to The Demigod Ball. Please wear your best dress. _

_The Lady of the Doves is to come to your camp and you will plan your outfit together. This is no special treatment as all of the campers will have this privelege. She will come in one week's time._

_The date of the ball is the Summer Solstice which is two weeks away. It is from 5:00 to midnight. It will take place at Olympus. _

_You are required to have a date as you are above the age of sixteen._

_You are also required to give a speech at the Ball as you are the only son of Posideon. Jason Grace will also have this opportunity. Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque will have to draw a lot for this priveledge._

_Apollo will arrive on the morrow to give you speaking lessons._

_I also request you to not mess up the ball. You are my least favorite nephew._

_Signed,_

_Lord Zeus_

I groan. A speech? Aphrodite picking out costumes?

Ugh.

I groan.


	3. Dates

**(Hello! I'm hoping you guys like it. Can you please review? It means a lot to me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Piper's POV

Light streams through the Aphrodite cabin windows. I'm the first one up as usual. I pull out my knife Katroptris and sneak out of the cabin.

I'm secretly excited to see Mom in person. Most of my other brothers and sisters just care about the outfits she'll give them. Ugh. Some of my siblings are amazing, but others . . . yah not so much.

I'm hoping and hoping that Jason will ask me. It's silly thinking that he wouldn't but still . . .

I go to the sword arena then stop in my tracks when I see Jason armed with his sword staring at the ground.

"Hey Jason," I say.

"Piper!" he exclaims. "You scared me!"

"You're not scared of menacing Cyclops but you do find fear in a beautiful girl? Ah, typical."

Jason gives me one of his cute smiles.

"Piper will you go to the ball with me?"

I feel happier than I ever have. "Of course!" I cry and run into his arms. Maybe the ball won't be so bad after all.

Percy's POV

Chiron announced to us that we need to have our dates before Aphrodite comes. I'm so nervous. How will I ask Annabeth? She's my girlfriend duh so it should be easy. But its not. Ugh no wonder she calls be Seaweed Brain.

I knock on her cabin door and Malcolm opens it.

He smirks when he sees me. "I'll get Annabeth."

He and one of her sisters pushes her into my arms.

"Malcolm," she groans as he winks and shuts the door.

She turns back to me. "Percy!" she yelps. "Sorry I-"

"Annabeth." I take a deep breath. "Doyouwannagotodaballwime?"

She laughs. "Again, please."

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Did you think I'd say no?"

Leo's POV

I'm kind of a loner but since I'm sixteen I have to get a date. Who for?

There's plenty of cute girls in camp but none of them strike me as the one.

Should I look for a certain parentage?

Apollo? Nah, there all show offs. Hermes? Yeah if I want a theif for a date. Aphrodite? WAY out of my league. But what about Demeter? That cabin I might wanna check out.

I get up from my place sitting on the hillside, make sure I have chocolates and ambrosia in my pocket and walk toward the Demeter cabin.

Before I can knock, someone plows into me.

I manage to keep my balance but the other person isn't so lucky.

"Are you okay?" I manage and stretch a hand to the person on the ground.

Oh great. It's a girl.

Hey, I know her.

It's Katie. Katie Gardner.


	4. Happy Smiles and Broken Hearts

**Hello, readers! Please, please, please, please review! Tell me what you think! And also in this story Hazel's curse has been broken. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. **

Hazel's POV

Nico and I are walking to the Big House, both of us nervous.

One of us will have to speak in front of all the demigods and Gods.

We arrive at our destination. Percy and Jason are already waiting, sullen faced.

Apollo suddenly materializes and he grins at my brother and I. "Welcome to Speech Class, cousins, half siblings, etc. First, we're going to draw a lot . . ."

Two hours later

It was me. Nico almost skipped away when Apollo announced it. Suportive bro, I know.

After two hours of Apollo's droning and bragging I'm about ready to puke. Then someone saves me and I my heart skips a beat when I see him.

"Hazel!" Frank yells as he runs toward me. He looks at Apollo. "Can she cut out of class early? I have something important to say to her."

Apollo grins as I flush, half relieved, half embarassed. "I suppose I can let this slide."

I give Frank a small smile as we trudge away from an even more grumpy looking Jason and Percy. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem. Although, I do have something important to say to you."

"You do?"

"Yup. Hazel will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course!"

Leo's POV

Katie and I have spent a lot of time together lately and I've enjoyed each minute. Their not exactly dates, more like outings.

I'm going to ask her to the ball.

After all she's beautiful, funny, and smart. I don't think Demeter exactly will appreciate it considering fire kills plants but who knows? She might let it slide.

Katie walks up to me. "Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Katie."

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"How about a picnic? I've got fresh bread and milk."

She smiles and puts her hand to the ground. A berry bush pops up. "And now some blackberries to go with it."

Yep, she's the girl.

After we've eaten a bit I ask "Katie will you go to the ball with me?"

She looks crestfallen and a bit guilty. "Leo, I'm really sorry but someone else is already taking me."

My heart sinks. "Who?"

"Mitchell. He's on of the Aphrodite kids."

"Oh. Right."

"I'm really sorry."

"I-It's ok. Listen, I've got to go. See ya."

I walk slowly toward the Aphrodite cabin. Katie's a great girl. It's a shame she's been taken. I decide I'm going to ask one of the Aphrodite kids for love advice. They match up couples at camp right? Except I don't want to break up with whoever they pair me up with. I stop in my tracks as I hear pleading inside.

"Piper, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am. I shouldn't have been that way to you. Please forgive me; I understand if four years is too late for an apology."

There's a long pause then "It's ok. I understand why you did it. I forgive you."

There's another pause and I hear muffled sobbing. "Thank you," the other girl says then comes out of the cabin.

I don't believe it. It's Drew.


	5. Let's play Dressup

**Back again. I made up a few characters here so yah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. **

Annabeth's POV

Oh, great. Today Aphrodite's coming for our outfits. Ugh.

I can't believe that LEO asked DREW to the BALL and she said YES. And she APOLOGIZED to PIPER.

UNBELIEVABLE.

I guess people change.

Even Connor and Travis have dates. Poor Nyssa and Lacey. I mourn for them.

Percy and I are sitting in front of the Big House with everyone else with their partners. Aphrodite should be arriving any minute now. Chiron's looking nervous.

Suddenly there's a flash of pink smoke and Aphrodite is standing in front of us. She beams at everyone. "Ah, aren't you lovebirds so cute! Let's get started. When I call a name, them and their partner will come up and-" She snapped her fingers and a pink and white dressing room "come in here. I'll just be calling girl's names and then after all the partners have been dressed, the young boys will go. Any questions?"

Of course there's silence as we all gape at her.

"All right then! Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

Lou Ellen stands up with my brother, Malcolm. She's rather pretty with chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and full lips. He looks kind of excited to be going with her. They enter the dressing room and Aphrodite follows. They soon come out and the process repeats itself. I sigh in disappointment when I realize that I won't see each couple's outfit till the ball. Then its my turn. Oh shoot.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I stand up with Percy and we enter the dressing room. My mouth drops open. It's ten times bigger than it seems. The walls are covered in pink and blue glitter and there's a leather couch right next to us.

"You can sit down, dears," she says pleasantly and I groan inside. There's also a giant mirror and Aphrodite smiles at me. She has simply cut blonde hair and grey eyes. Then she resembles Piper, then Lou Ellen, changing and changing from different images into what I think is most beautiful.

"Now," she says. "I think blue and green are good colors for Percy while gray, white, silver, and gold are better for Annabeth. So why don't we try this?" She snaps her fingers and suddenly I'm dressed in a gorgeous aqua gown. Gold wristbands adorn my wrists and my hair is pulled up into an elegant style.

I look over to Percy. He has on an aqua suit on and I must admit it looks great on him.

Aphrodite makes a face. "On Percy, the look is quite fabulous but Annabeth, dear I don't think that's the one."

She snaps her fingers again and this time I'm wearing a PINK dress. Oh gosh, someone get me out of this!

Luckily Aphrodite shakes her head again and snaps her fingers. Great. A purple dress. Yuk.

Finally she snaps her fingers once again and . . . Oh, wow.

I'm in a light blue dress with short sleeves and waves in the skirt. My hair is in an elegant knot, I have silver eyeliner, and I look drop dead gorgeous.

Percy has a suit made of a darker blue and his hair is neatly combed.

Aphrodite beams. "Perfect! You two look amazing." She snaps her fingers once more and we're back in regular clothes. The dress and the suit float down and wrap themselves into a cardboard box. "There. Now, on the day of the ball the girls will come to Olympus to get their makeup and hair done and also dress in their gowns. The boys' suits will remain here and they will get ready here. Now out you go."

We walk out. Hey, that wasn't so bad.

Hazel's POV

"Hazel Levesque!" Oh no.

Frank and I stand up then walk over to the dressing room. Annabeth described the inside to me and I raise my eyebrow when it varies from her description. There are black and red walls with leather couches all over. Aphrodite must change it every time.

"Mmmm aren't you a cute couple?" she muses and then suddenly snaps her fingers.

I'm wearing a purple dress with a wavy skirt and Frank is sporting a black suit. My hair is piled on top of my head and I must admit I do look pretty good.

"Well that was easy," Aphrodite giggles. "Off you go." She snaps her fingers again and we're in normal clothes.

Piper's POV

I'm so excited to talk to Mom I can barely stop myself from jumping up and down. When my name is called I practically grab Jason and race inside.

"Piper," my mother says smiling. "You've grown."

I grin back but grimace as she prepares to snap her fingers. "You won't dress me in anything embarassing right?"

She laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I'm suddenly dressed in a short sleeved long white dress with a gold tint. My hair is elegantly fashioned and on my arms are golden bracelets. I look over at Jason. He's wearing a gold suit.

Aphrodite nods. "Perfect." She smiles at me and gives me a hug. "I love you Piper."

"I love you . . Mom."

No one's POV

"The ball is almost ready m'lord. We'll have them soon."

"Perfect. Just perfect."

**(I didn't do everyone's outfits but I'll describe them at the ball. And while they're all partying, someone is plotting and planning . . . REVIEW PLEASE!) **


	6. Percy's Thoughts

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. No one has reviewed yet :( can you pretty please with sugar on top review? **

**~Mwagner11**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO. UNDERSTOOD? **

Percy's POV

Apollo assigned us speech topics a few days ago. Jason's is on the Sky, mine is on the Sea, and Hazel's is on the Gods. I guess Hades didn't want her spilling all of the Underworld's secrets.

Here's my speech:

_The sea is a mysterious thing, powerful but soothing. It can be calm or angry. It is as though the sea has emotions and chooses to display them at different times._

_The symbols of the ocean are three: trident, water, and Posideon himself. _

_The trident represents protection and power. Protection for underwater creatures and the power that the sea itself holds._

_The water is one of the physical building blocks of the ocean and without it the sea has no physical basis. _

_Posideon, my father, is the ultimate symbol. He is the ocean itself and will forever be._

_The ocean is the only place where I feel true bliss. I hope you feel the same. _

I'm pretty surprised that I came up with this. It's actually decent which is WAY better than my usual writing.

You're not buying it are you? Oh, alright, Annabeth helped me. Hey, the gods didn't say anything against people helping you write it.

Two days until the ball. I can't wait to sweep Annabeth away on the dance floor. Maybe we can find a secret balcony to be alone.

Annabeth looks gorgeous in that dress. No wonder Aphrodite was the one to pick our finery for the ball.

I don't know why I keep thinking about the ball. Maybe I'm just nervous. Maybe I'm just expectant. I wonder if Clarrise will have to wear a dress. (Stifling a laugh.)

Oh by the way did you know that Nico's date is a daughter of Ares named Monica? Death and war do go good together.


	7. Beautiful

**I am so excited! The ball has come! Will the mysterious evil people's plan finally be revealed? Mhuahahaha! Or are they really evil? Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Leo, Drew, Hazel, and Clarisse's POV. Not necessarily in that order. Anyway I am BEGGING YOU to review. No reviews yet. WAH. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO. HOW MANY MORE TIMES WILL I WRITE THIS? PROBABLY A HUNDRED OR A GAJILLION TIMES MORE. I WONDER IF THAT'S A NUMBER. I DON'T KNOW. OH WELL. I'LL JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY. **

Percy's POV

It's the morning of the ball and something suddenly occurs to me. Why is Zeus just throwing a ball? He's not the partying type. Now if Dionysus was King of the Gods that I would understand.

I recall Jason telling me that Kione the snow goddess whispered for Hera to come to the Wolf House. I wonder if someone's influencing Zeus.

Now, that's just stupid. He's the KING of the Gods. And its just a ball. So why am I so apprehensive?

Annabeth's POV

All of the girls at Camp Half Blood are standing in front of Apollo. He's transformed his sports car into a semi truck so we'll all be able to get in. My insides are fluttery: I know its silly but I'm kind of excited.

"Step inside!" Apollo shouts. "Next stop: Olympus!" **(Sorry that sounded a li'l corny)**

We all do and I realize that there are seats in the back of the truck. I take one at the front next to Piper and Drew joins us. I've finally accepted that she's a friend although its hard. She's been so horrible to Piper and I but then, I understand.

"I'm excited for the ball," she says, smiling. "Leo's really awesome."

"No breaking hearts right?" Piper asks anxiously.

"No way! You were right about that Piper. That rite of passage thing is stupid."

We talk all the way to Olympus and suddenly we land sharply in front of the Empire State Building. "Come on kiddoes!" Apollo shouts and herds us to the front desk.

The man at the desk shivers and quickly hands us a card when he sees Apollo. "Go ahead," he says shakily and half of us go into the elevator. Apollo will take the remaining half up after.

We arrive at Olympus and Aphrodite and her personal assistant, Hebe are waiting for us. Hebe is a pretty woman with lavish dark hair, tan skin, and an Asian complexion.

"Come on girls," Piper's mom invites us and we walk into the main palace on Olympus. I grin. I personally redesigned this place and I can't wait for my fellow campers to see the ballroom. It's fantastic.

Aphrodite leads us into the palace and into her waiting room which is basically what resembles the first floor of a shopping mall. "Now girls," she says sweetly. "There are luxury bathrooms in the right corner over there. Take a nice warm bath and use as much soap as you like. After you're dry ring the bronze bell near the mirror and Hebe will come to assist you. You'll be dressed in simple garb and then you'll be given a luxury four hour massage. After, Hebe will come to put your dress on. Then I'll take care of your hair, jewelry, perfume, shoes, and sashes. For a final touch we'll give you a quick dancing lesson and you'll be on your way to the ball."

My jaw drops open. This is too much to take in. I'm usually not excited about getting a makeover but this doesn't sound bad. I glance over at Clarisse. She looks as though she's just been dumped in a vat of toxic waste. The other Ares girls look the same.

"Let's get started!"

Piper's POV

Oh wow. Well done Mom. I've been in the bath for about an hour and I still don't want to get out. It feels so good on my skin. I stand up and wrap a white towell around me, then ring the brass bell. Hebe comes rushing in, then leads me across the marble bathroom floor and into a changing room. She smiles and hands me white shorts and a tank top. I get dressed and she then takes me to a massage table. I lay on it and the relaxation begins. I look up but no one's there. The massage feels great. Maybe Aprhodite has some invisible servants. Or its just some more beauty magic. Either way it rocks.

Drew's POV

The massage was simply wonderful. It's after noon and I'm dressing into my sleeveless frilly orange gown. My mom rocks. I can't wait to go to the ball and dance with Leo. When I first saw him I thought he was just plain ugly. But now I realize he's actually pretty handsome and one of the most caring, awesome guys I've ever met.

I've changed a lot over the past month and I'm glad.

Clarisse's POV

Kill me now.

Ares's daughters are the only ones who are HATING this. Even Annabeth's softened up a bit.

At least my dress isn't too fancy. It's a knee length short sleeved black dress with no frills. Aphrodite didn't do much to me. A simple red necklace and a couple of black bands around my wrists. My brown hair is in a ponytail and I only have a bit of lip gloss, blush, mascara, and eye shadow on. Oh yah and a simple coat of honeysuckle smelling perfume. It sounds like a lot but compared to some other girls I look untouched.

Chris will understand. He and I are OF COURSE going to the dance together.

The ball is in an hour. Dancing lessons are soon. OH NO.

I hope I can live through this.

Hazel's POV

Ten minutes until the ball. I look actually pretty stunning.

Purple gown, silver eye shadow, soft white shoes, a diamond necklace, red lipstick, jasmine perfume, and my dark hair is in the most fanciest do I've ever worn. I feel beautiful and I can't wait to dance with Frank.

This might be the most perfect night I've ever had in my two lives.


	8. Kidnapped at the ball

**Hello! Wanted to thank Feline Pawprint and CryingWolf14. Your feedback is much appreciated. :D The ball is starting! What's going to happen to Percy and Annabeth? Or will I even tell you in this chapter? MUAHAHAHA! Maybe its time for a new evil laugh. What about HAHAHAHAHA? I don't know. That always has sounded evil to me :) Just kidding **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico's POV

The great golden doors of Olympus open and I step into the hall, mouth agape. The ballroom is a stunning room made entirely of gold, silver, and bronze. Tall pillars stands as majestic beacons and circular staircases lead to private balconies above. The Gods are in their human forms and are dancing with one another. Ares and my father are the only ones who are at the food table, looking sullen.

Aphrodite, in a splendid gown of pale pink silk, is dancing with Posideon who is dressed in a cerulean suit. She winks at me as Posideon spins her across the dance floor. Slow music is playing and then my heart almost stops.

From the other side of the room the girls emerge. Even my partner looks rather pretty. Her normally choppy cut and dirty black hair is gleaming in the light and in a fancy bun. She's wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that goes to her knees showing off her tan skin. A simple ruby necklace is around her neck and gold bands encircle her biceps. Wow.

I practically rush over to her. "Y-You look," I start but she cuts in "Let's just get this over with." We start to dance and honestly, its the most wonderful evening ever.

Jason's POV

My speech is in a minute. For now, I'm trying not to fall over.

Piper's hair is lush and long and frames her face. To go with the dress Aphrodite added a golden sash and Olympian sandals. She smells of grapes and a pearl necklace hangs around her neck. Although I usually prefer Piper with her choppy hair and snowboarding jacket, she looks simply gorgeous.

"Y-You," I stutter and she smiles and takes my hands, leading me into a dance.

I smile at her and we dance together. Suddenly someone claps a hand on my shoulder and I whirl around.

It's Zeus.

"It's time for your speech."

I step up on a golden podium and deliver my speech. It's kind of long but no one seems to care.

THen its Percy's turn. His is REALLY short but no one seems to care either. Then its Hazel's turn.

She talks about the graciousness and power of the Gods and then something strange.

_"The Gods have also vanquished a terrible mindwashing enemy that existed millenia ago. Their name cannot be spoken. They had the power to convince anyone to do anything and they had a serious grudge against young heroes. One of their descendants is Kione the snow goddess but ever since her betrayal, she is under close watch."_

I've never heard of these monsters before but they can't be around today. Hazel said the Gods had vanquished them. So we shouldn't worry about them right?

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I stepped toward Percy, his eyes lit up. In my light blue gown, a silver ribbon holds my hair together. A circlet of silver beads also adorns my head. A silver amulet is one my neck and it brings out my eyes. I smell of strawberries too. Aprhodite thinks of everything.

We start to dance. His speech was wonderful and honestly I'm glad I could help him out. Otherwise Apollo would've thrown up.

He lay my head against his chest. We're a perfect match for each other and to me, life seemed dull before Seaweed Brain came along.

Percy points to a staircase leading to a small unoticed balcony. "Wanna have some privacy?"

"Of course," I say with a smile and we walk up a staircase.

No one's POV

"M'lord they are coming closer!"

"Get the nets ready. I'm ready to rid of Jackson once and for all. His father and his girlfriend's mother killed my brother. I'll get my revenge soon enough."

Percy's POV

The night is perfect. Annabeth is beautiful. We dance slowly on the terrace, taking our time as moonlight settles down on us. There's a short sound like a whip and Annabeth's head jerks up. "What was that?"

"Probably just a bug," I assure her but all the same a feeling of uneasiness creeps up me . .

SNAP! Something breaks and I look up. A golden net falls on top of us. I instantly draw my sword and try to cut through the material but its no use.

"You need silver to cut it," an amused voice says and I look up. A tall man in a black cape is walking towards us. I put myself in front of Annabeth.

"Revenge is sweet."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth hisses.

"Your parents killed my brother. The Gods think us to be extinct you see. We are the Confounders, one of the most powerful monsters of all times."

"We?" I ask.

Several other men suddenly pop out of the ground.

"We."

"We can kill the senses, ensnare the mind, provide fake emotions. We have feasted on demigods for eons. You will be the next."

"I've never heard of you," I insist.

"The Gods have kept us secret. We whispered to Zeus to plan this ball so we could capture and kill you. It looks like we've suceeded."

A beam of light shoots from his finger and whips up our weapons. Annabeth is shaking from behind me. We're defenseless..

"Goodbye demigods."

**I hope I didn't disappoint you. :D Will Percy and ANnabeth survive?**


	9. Athena would be proud

**Let's hope Percy and Annabeth survive!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Percy is in front of me ready to fend off the creatures. The truth is plain and simple.

I, Annabeth Chase, am scared.

Frightened. Freaked out. Terrifed.

Scared.

We're completely defenseless and no one can hear us from up here even if we screamed.

I guess this is it.

The monsters leer closer and closer and I see that their faces are warty and disfigured. They grin crookedly and suddenly tear the net. We're exposed.

Then I realize something.

Doesn't Percy's pen return to his pocket after a few minutes? If we can stay alive long enough for it to come back . . .

I tap Percy's pocket and he looks down a questionable look on his face. I mimic swinging a sword and realization dawns on his face.

We now have a goal. We might just survive this. After all this only the thousandth monster we've killed.

My hopes are dashed when each of them pull out a shining spear and hold it above us.

So much for that plan. Suddenly Percy grabs my hand and runs. Oh wow. Sometimes for a daughter of Athena I can be pretty dumb.

Sullenly, I realize that the balcony is small and there's hardly any room for us to go. Percy's expression is fearful as the distorted figures run toward us, moving swiftly.

An idea sprouts in my mind and I rip a long piece of silk from my dress. Percy catches on. We tie the makeshift rope to the balcony. I jump on first while Percy holds onto it. The men are above Percy now and he quickly jumps over the balcony grabbing onto one of the bars.

I slide the silk sideways and it carries me across the tilt in the balcony. Percy's just ahead of me. His eyes brighten and I'm sure Riptide is now in his pocket. He springs up onto the balcony and quickly cuts off the main assasin's head. He evaporates into yellow dust. I pull myself up also and grab my bronze knife from the floor joining in the fight.

Within a few minutes all of the monsters are killed. Their species is extinct once and for all.

**Oh yeah! Beat that yah ugly goons! Let's see what happens when the gods and the rest of the demigods find out what has happened!**

**And don't forget to review on how you liked this chapter :D**


	10. An Unusual Happily Ever After

**This is the final chapter. I've really appreciated all of your reviews and thanks to everyone who did. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I do not own PJO.**

Drew's POV

In my gown of orange silk, Leo's eyes are only on me. Aprhodite went to extremes. I have bright fiery makeup on yellows, reds, and oranges. My lips are a deep romantic red. On my feet are orange sandals and my ringlets are in a complex do.

Leo is stunning in a black and red suit as he leads me through the dance. Suddenly I hear a shout from a small balcony. Leo's heard it too.

"What was that?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know," he answers and carefully points to a staircase. "It came from there."

We race up the stairs and burst into the balcony. Percy and Annabeth are practically sobbing in one another's arms.

"W-what happened?" I stutter. Yellow dust is everywhere and Riptide and Annabeth's knife are on the ground with grime and golden blood on them. It looks as though monsters have invaded Olympus.

Annabeth looks up. Her face is filled with . . . joy?

"It's a long story," Percy chuckles and then pulls Annabeth up and leans in for a kiss. Leo and I quickly back out. "Shall we?" he says grinning and pulls me in close.

His lips are warm and comforting and sweet. In other words: perfect.

Leo's POV

I will forever remember my first kiss. It is wonderful, sweet, and I can practically hear fireworks going on.

Forever's a long time. I think I can manage.

Piper's POV

After dancing with Jason and eating ambrosia and drinking a goblet of nectar I'm at peace. Suddenly Jason pulls me behind a group of columns and kisses me.

It's definitely romantic. I think I can see Aprhodite beaming at us. Oh well. I'll deal with her later.

For now my thoughts are all on Jason.

Frank's POV

I secretly see Jason and Piper making out in a corner. When I look up Leo and Drew are kissing each other too. I know Hazel's the girl. Why not let her know now?

I think you know what happened next.

Epilogue:

Chiron's POV

Six years later, eight of my finest campers are married off. Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Drew, Hazel and Frank, and Piper and Jason.

Who would've thought The Demigod Ball would truly bring them together?

**That's it! The end of the story! Give me one last review people! Was it too mushy at the end? Thank you to all you awesome reviewers. You truly deserve my thanks. So thank you! Check out my other stories, see you around, etc. You guys have been a truly great audience. (Athena's scolding me for my grammar.) Have a fantastic evening!**


End file.
